1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to magazine stands. More specifically, the invention pertains to specialty magazines stands designed for associated purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of designs of magazines stands. The differences in designs are normally in the appearance. This is probably due to the fact that most magazine stands are designed for a single purpose, i.e. the holding of magazines. If designed for such, magazines stands may have more than one purpose. Since magazines are often kept in bathrooms, a magazine stand constructed with associated uses would be desirable. This would particularly be true in restrooms perhaps not as well equipped as others, e.g. mobile homes, vacations cottages, recreational vehicles, etc.